


Home Again

by TheTimeTraveler24



Series: Tony's Messages [3]
Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, NCIS Season 3, Tony DiNozzo is a Winchester (Supernatural), supernatural season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTraveler24/pseuds/TheTimeTraveler24
Summary: A random phone call from Missouri Mosley prompts Tony to jump on a plane to Kansas. Upon arrival, Tony meets with his brothers. They learn there is something going on in their old house.Companion One-Shot to Tony's MessagesContinuation of Chapter 9 of Tony's Messages





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> Recognizable sections are taken from the Supernatural season one episode "Home"

“Would either of you like to explain why one Missouri Mosley just called and told me to get down to Lawrence ASAP? Because last I heard you were in Oklahoma pretending you were pest control! It’s just one thing after another with you guys isn’t it! Whatever. I booked a ticket to Kansas, okay. I’ll meet you there. Don’t do anything stupid. And whatever the hell we have to do in Lawrence better be quick. I don’t want to go back near our old house. Gibbs is going to kill me when I ask to take a few days off. Well, maybe those days off are deserved. I just went undercover with Ziva. That was really something. Whatever. If I don’t show up, I probably got killed by Gibbs and please mourn my death with some good old fashioned grave desecration because I doubt Gibbs will go for a traditional hunter funeral. Somehow I just don’t picture him okay with salting and burning my body even if he did kill me. Okay, okay, I see him. I’ll be in Kansas by tomorrow.”

The voicemail ended just as a rental car pulled up next to the payphone Sam and Dean were standing at. A man got out of the car.

“Hope this is worth it because I hate rentals,” Tony DiNozzo said loudly as he slammed the door shut.

“Hi, Tony,” Sam said with a smile.

“Hey, T,” Dean greeted.

“Winchesters,” Tony greeted back. He grinned at them. “So? What’s going on?”

Sam explained about his dreams and about a woman named Jenny who lived with her two kids in the old Winchester home.

“So you have dreams that come true?” Tony asked in disbelief. “Sam, I mean, yeah the stuff we grew up knowing is about as unbelievable as this, but dreaming about the future… that’s not natural.”

“So I’ve noticed,” Sam grumbled.

Tony winced. “Okay, that was uncalled for, but what you’re saying tells me that you are being affected by something or something happened to you on a hunt. The problem is that these dreams are going to put you on other hunters’ radars.” He looked at Sam worriedly. “Don’t go spreading the dream thing around.” He crossed his arms. “Okay, have you gone around the house yet? I can flash my NCIS badge if you need it.”

“No need,” Dean said shaking his head. “Sammy and I already went in. It seems normal at first look. They always do, you know. I mean, it’s an old house. Wiring problems aren’t too unusual.”

“She said the sink was backed up and there’s scratching,” Sam added. “Never saw rats or anything either. Just scratching.”

“Spirit then?” Tony noted. His face drained of color. “But they would have to have some connection to the house. You don’t think…”

Sam grimaced. “About that. Sari, Jenny’s daughter, saw something in her closet, and it was on fire.” He looked uncomfortable. “I thought it might be whatever killed mom and Jessica, but now that you mention it… what if it is mom?”

“Doesn’t matter right now,” Tony said waving it off. He changed the subject. “So Missouri Moseley called me. Told me to come down and I did.”

Dean held up their father’s journal. “She’s the psychic Dad went to after Mom died. That’s how he found out the truth. Sammy and I were just about to head over to her place.”

“Sounds great, can I ride in the Impala with you?” Tony asked hopefully.

“Backseat’s open,” Dean said making his way to the driver door. “Sammy gets shotgun. Sorry, DiNozzo,” he shouted through the window. He had turned the car on and rock music blasted out of the speakers. “Feds and cops don’t get the finer luxuries on hunts.”

Tony chuckled as he hopped in the back and Sam smugly sat in the passenger seat. He leaned forward to put his head between Sam and Dean.

“You sound like my boss, Dean,” Tony commented.

Dean glared at him through the rearview mirror.

.

When they arrived the Missouri’s house, said woman was escorting a man out of the house.

“All right, there. Don't you worry ‘bout a thing,” she told him. “Your wife is crazy about you.”

Once the man got far enough away, the woman shook her head sadly.

“Whew. Poor bastard. His woman is cold-bangin’ the gardener,” Missouri said. She gestured for the three brothers to follow her inside.

“Why did you say anything to him?” Dean questioned.

Missouri fixed him with a look. “People don't come here for the truth. They come for good news. Well? Sam and Dean, come on already, I ain't got all day. I called your brother for you because we have a problem.” She continued through her house into a sitting area.

“Well, lemme look at ya,” Missouri said once they were all seated. “Oh, you boys grew up handsome.” Pointing at Dean, she noted, “And you were one goofy-lookin' kid, too. Sam,” she said softly. “Oh, honey…I'm sorry about your girlfriend. And your father –- he's missin'?”

“How do you know all that?” Tony asked suspiciously.

“Coincidence?” Missouri said with raised eyebrows.

Tony’s eyes narrowed. “No such thing-”

“-as coincidences?” Missouri finished. “Rule 39. I knew all that because you were just thinkin’ it just now.”

Dean looked at Missouri eagerly. “Well, where is he? Dad. Is he okay?” He jumped up.

“Boy, you think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't just pull facts out of thin air.,” Missouri said in annoyance. “Sit, please.” As Dean sat, Missouri glared at him. “Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I’m ‘a whack you with a spoon!”

Tony sniggered as Dean gapped at the woman in outrage.

“I didn’t do anything,” he protested.

“But you were thinkin’ about it,” Missouri said crossing her arms. She fixed Tony with a look too. “Quit your laughing, boy.”

Tony stopped immediately. He cleared his throat. “Uh, so you were saying something about dad?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “When did you first meet him? His journal says he came to you to find out the truth.”

Missouri nodded. “He came for a reading. A few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say…I drew back the curtains for him.”

“What about the fire?” Dean asked hurridly. “Do you know about what killed our mom?”

Tony exchanged a worried look with Sam. While Tony and Dean had been the only ones old enough to actually remember Mary Winchester, Tony had been eight and able to remember much more. Dean was four and had very little memories of his mom.

“Your daddy took me to your house,” Missouri explained. “He was hopin' I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing.”

“Could you?” Sam wondered. He frowned at Missouri’s hesitation. “What was it?”

“I don't know,” Missouri said shaking her head. “Oh, but it was evil.”

“Like evil as in what?” Tony pressed. “Demons?”

Missouri stood up and slapped the back of his head. “Do you think a demon would stick around in that house for so long?”

Tony rubbed the back of his head and glared at her.

“So you think somethin’ is back in that house, right?” Missouri continued.

Sam nodded rapidly. “Definitely.”

He missed the looks Tony and Dean gave each other. Both the older siblings were thinking about Sam’s dreams.

“Something wrong with that?” Tony asked, noticing the creases on Missouri’s brow.

“I haven't been back inside,” Missouri told them, “but I've been keepin' an eye on the place, and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it actin' up now?”

Sam shrugged a little too quickly. “I don't know. But Dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once –- it just feels like something's starting.”

“That's a comforting thought,” Tony said flatly.

.

Jenny opened the door quicker than they thought she would. She looked frazzled and upset.

“Sam? Dean? What are you doing here?” she looked and Tony and Missouri in confusion. “Who are they?”

“Hey, Jenny,” Sam said gently. “This is Tony. He’s our other brother. And Missouri is a friend.”

“Are you okay?” Tony cut in. He eyed the little boy in her arms who was shaking. “Is your son okay?”

Jenny shook her head and almost burst into tears. “No. No, I’m not okay. Ritchie was missing when I got back to the kitchen and I found him in the fridge! He couldn’t have gotten in there without help, could he? I mean, he shouldn’t have even been able to open the door!”

“That’s why we’re here,” Missouri said kindly. “Hear us out?”

“About what?” Jenny asked. She was trying to warm up her son as she spoke.

“About this house,” Missouri said bluntly. “You think there's something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?”

“Who are you?” Jenny asked, eyes wide.

“Long story,” Tony said quickly. “But we can help. My brothers fix things like this for a living. I do some on the side, but I work at NCIS. Naval Criminal Investigative Service.” He pulled out his badge and showed her before stowing it away. “And I’d appreciate you not mention this to my boss because he doesn’t know anything about what my family does.” He smiled sympathetically. “Look, I get that you don’t trust us, but whatever is in your house, I don’t think it will stop until we do something about it.”

“Okay,” Jenny whispered. “What do you need to do?”

“Sari’s room,” Missouri said. “That’s where we need to go.”

When they reached the room of the little girl, Missouri stepped into the center.

“If there's a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it,” she said.

Sam blinked. “Why? I mean, why this room?”

“This was your room, Sam,” Tony said quietly. He gazed up at the ceiling. “I hate this room.”

Dean had pulled out his EMF and ignored the conversation.

“That an EMF?” Missouri asked incredulously. “Amateur.”

Dean glared at her. He showed the EMF to Sam and Tony. “It’s crazy amounts,” he said a little stunned.

“I don't know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved, but this ain't the thing that took your mom,” Missouri said after a few moments.

“How can you tell?” Tony questioned. “What is it?”

“It isn’t the same energy I felt the last time,” Missouri explained. “It’s something different. There’s more than one spirit in this house.” Silence followed her statement.

“Be afraid,” Tony said breaking the silence. “Be very afraid.”

“Dude,” Dean said, hitting Tony’s arm. “The Fly?” He looked back at Missouri. “What are they doing here?”

“They’re here because of what happened to your family,” Missouri said. “You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds. And sometimes, wounds get infected.”

“So our old house is sick?” Tony deadpanned. “Great. Just great.”

Sam shook his head. “Yeah, I don’t understand that.”

“This place is a magnet for paranormal energy,” Missouri said, trying to explain to the youngest Winchester. “It's attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one. And it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead.”

“I thought you said there was more than one,” Tony said with a frown. “Do you think the second spirit could be our mom?”

“It’s not her,” Dean said firmly. “Now one thing’s for damn sure. Nobody's dyin' in this house ever again. So whatever is here, how do we stop it?”

“I have everything we need at my house,” Missouri said. She looked around the room. “Not here. I’ll explain at my house.”

.

“As I was saying,” Missouri said when they gathered around a table with various herbs. “Angelica Root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends. We're gonna put them inside the walls in the north, south, east, west corners on each floor of the house.”

Dean snorted. “Punching holes in the drywall? Jenny’s going to love that.”

“If this works, she’s going to be alive,” Tony said matter-of-factly. “So will her kids. Holes in the wall are the least of her concern now.” His face lit up. “Here’s Tony!” he said loudly with a deranged look on his face.

“You have to be kidding me,” Sam muttered.

“It should purify the house completely,” Missouri said when she finished staring down Tony. “We'll each take a floor. But we work fast. Once the spirits realize what we're up to, things are gonna get bad.”

.

While Missouri was convincing Jenny to leave with her kids to go to the movies or something, the Winchester brothers made sure they had their pouches.

“I’ll take the second floor,” Sam said. He gave his brothers a tight smile.

Dean nodded. “Right. I’ll take the main floor. Tony, you should go with Missouri. I don’t doubt she can handle herself, but she’s never hunted before and you haven’t been in a while. I like the odds better if its the two of you.”

Tony looked back at Missouri who was now waving to Jenny and her kids as they pulled out. He sighed. “Okay. We can do the basement.”

“Ready?” Missouri said as she made her way into the house and shut the front door.

“Yep,” Sam said with a light tone. “You and Tony are going to get the basement. I have the second floor and Dean will get this floor.”

They split up and hurried to their walls.

Upstairs, Sam knelt by a wall and started hammering a hole in the wall. Behind him, a lamp crashed to the ground. As he turned, a cord wrapped itself around his neck.

Downstairs, Dean punched the wall in the kitchen with a small axe. Thinking back to what Tony had said earlier, the hunter grinned.

“Here’s Johnny,” Dean mumbled to himself. He ducked, hearing a noise. A knife hurled itself into a cabinet right where his head had been. He turned the table to block the rest of the incoming knives.

In the basement, Tony and Missouri were on adjacent walls. Tony managed to get his pouch in the hole before he heard Missouri shout. He looked up to see her pinned against a wall by a desk. He hurried over.

“Sammy!” Dean shouted, running upstairs to the room Sam was in.

Sam was on the ground, struggling with the cord. Dean cursed and kicked a hole in the wall. He shoved the pouch in the hole.

There was a flash of light. Dean hurried to Sam as the light died down.

The two brothers met Tony and Missouri in the extremely messy kitchen.

“You’re sure this is over?” Sam asked Missouri.

“I’m sure,” Missouri said firmly. “Why? Why do you ask?”

Sam swallowed. “It’s nothing, I guess.”

They all jumped as Tony’s phone rang. He cringed. “I bet Gibbs had Abby and McGee track my phone. Let me take this?” He walked to the living room and answered the phone.

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs barked into the phone.

Tony winced. “Hey, boss. Two more days, I swear.”

“Why the hell are you in Lawrence, Kansas?” Gibbs demanded.

“That’s complicated, boss,” Tony said with a cringe. “Look, I’m with some, uh, extended family. They called me out for helping them with some house projects. It’s just patching up some drywall, boss. We’re almost done.”

“You alright, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked curiously.

“Never better, gotta go,” Tony said quickly before hanging up.

Meanwhile, Jenny had gotten back and Sam and Dean had been promising to clean up and pay her.

“I don’t quite understand it, but if my kids can sleep safe tonight, I owe you,” Jenny said thankfully. She escorted them to the front door and waved as they left.

.

“This is awful,” Dean grumbled. “Is this really something NCIS does? Stakeouts?”

Tony grinned. “Not so bad when you get to stakeout a place with Zee-vah.”

“I’d say her Mossad family would kill you if you tried anything on her, but I have a feeling she doesn’t need overprotective parents or siblings,” Sam laughed.

Tony was quiet. “Brother already tried to kill us. Guess we don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

Sam winced. “Sorry, Tony. I didn’t mean to bring that up.”

“What are we doing anyway?” Dean cut in.

“I have a bad feeling about all this,” Sam said in frustration. “I just wanna make sure everything is fine before we leave.” His eyes went wide.

Jenny was in the window screaming.

The brothers jumped up and ran for the house.

“You two get the kids, I’ll get Jenny!” Dean yelled as they rushed inside.

Jenny pounded on her door.

“Jenny!” Dean shouted. “Stand back!” He kicked the door in and pulled Jenny out. “Come on! Sam and Tony are getting your kids. Let’s go!”

Tony managed to grab Ritchie while Sam found Sari.

“Don’t look!” Sam told the little girl. “Don’t look.”

“They’re here!” Tony said when he met up with Sam at the top of the stairs.

“Poltergeist?” Sam demanded as they raced down the steps. “Now? Really?” He set Sari down. “Alright, Sari, take your brother outside as fast as you can, and don’t look back.”

Tony handed Ritchie to Sari with a dazed look on his face.

Suddenly, an invisible force maked Sam fall to the floor. He slid backwards into another room, and crashed into a table. Sari screamed and ran outside with Ritchie. They rushed outside to Dean and Jenny. Dean knelt down to Sari’s eye level.

“Sari, where’s Sam and Tony?”

Sari sobbed into her mom’s shoulder. She looked at Dean. “They’re inside! Something got Sam!”

Dean cursed and looked up to see the front door slam. Tony’s face was visible through the window. Dean threw open the trunk of the Impala and grabbed a rifle and an ax. Rushing to the door, he began chopping away at it.

In the kitchen, Sam was flung into a set of cabinets. Tony was thrown against a wall. The force held both brothers against the walls.

Dean finally broke a big enough hole in the door to squeeze through. He hurried into the kitchen to see the fire figure walking towards Sam. He raised his gun and aimed at the spirit.

“No, don’t!” Sam shouted at Dean.

“What?” Tony yelled. “Are you crazy, Sam? Shoot it, Dean!”

“No!” Sam shouted above his brothers. “I know who it is. I can see her now.”

Dean and Tony stared at the figure, transfixed. The fire melted away to reveal Mary Winchester.

“Mom?” Tony gasped. He struggled against the force even harder. “Mom?”

Mary smiled at Tony and made her way to her eldest. “Tony,” she said softly. Walking to Dean who was slowly lowering the gun. “Dean.” Finally, she stood before Sam. “Sam.” She smiled sadly. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Sam asked her.

Their mom said nothing as she walked to the center of the room. Looking up at the ceiling, she said, “You get out of my house. And let go of my sons.” She burst into flames. When she was entirely engulfed, the fire reached the ceiling and disappeared.

The force holding Sam and Tony to the wall released. They walked over to Dean, and the three of them looked at each other, stunned.

“Now it’s over,” Sam said quietly.

.

The next morning, Jenny stood outside with the three brothers.

“Thanks for these,” Dean said holding up the pictures she had given him and Sam when they first arrived.

Jenny smiled. “Don’t thank me, they’re yours. Besides, I should be thanking you. Are you sure it’s gone now?”

“All gone,” Missouri said walking up to the group. 

“Not even-”

“No, Sam,” the psychic said shaking her head. “All gone.”

Jenny gave each of them a hug. “Thank you. And, don’t worry,” she said to Tony, “I won’t tell your boss.”

Tony grinned. “Great. It was nice to meet you, Jenny. Great name too. Our director’s name is Jenny.”

“Good name indeed,” Jenny agreed. She waved to them as she closed the newly replaced door.

“What happened?” Sam asked Missouri.

“Your mom's spirit and the poltergeist's energy,” Missouri explained, “they cancelled each other out. Your mom destroyed herself goin' after the thing.” She smiled at the three boys. “To protect her boys, of course.”

They turned to go back to their cars, but Missouri placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“Sam, I’m sorry,” she said. “You sensed it was here, didn’t you? Even when I couldn’t.”

“What's happening to me?” Sam whispered.

Missouri sighed. “I know I should have all the answers, but I don’t know.”

“Sammy!” Dean called. “Hurry up! I said Tony could ride shotgun back to his car.”

Sam hurried over to the Impala.

“Don’t you boys be strangers,” Missouri said firmly.

Dean grinned. “We won’t. Thanks for helping us.”

.

“I guess this is bye for now,” Tony said, standing outside his rental. He checked his buzzing phone. “Abby. She says Gibbs is going crazy. I should probably get to the airport so I can catch my flight.”

“Keep sending us messages,” Dean laughed. “It doesn’t have to be sad ones either. Like I dunno, maybe a funny case or something?”

“Thanks for coming out here,” Sam said. “It’s been too long since we’ve seen each other.”

“You’ll have to come down to Washington some day,” Tony suggested. “Once the whole mass murderer thing dies down.”

Dean grumbled. “I have a strange feeling things are going to get crappier from here.”

“We see dead people,” Tony snorted. “Things can’t get crappier than that. Maybe like the Apocalypse or aliens.” He grinned. “In space, no one can hear you scream.”

“Okay go!” Sam groaned. He and Dean laughed as Tony got into the car and drove off.

Sam and Dean got back into the Impala.

“He’s as crazy about movies as you are for your music,” Sam said shaking his head. “What did I do to deserve this?”

“Not like you aren’t crazy about your books,” Dean shrugged. “Bitch.”

“Jerk,” Sam responded.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a good few hours writing this whole thing today. I was kinda unsure about it at first because it is a lot of the same lines as in the episode, but I ended up being really happy with it.
> 
> Did you like all the movie references I made with Tony? Poltergeist, The Fly, Sixth Sense, The Shining, and Alien. I'm not good with movies like him, but I figured that Tony would definitely be the one to quote horror movies during a hunt.
> 
> While writing this, I was inspired to think about writing a new version of what happened the night their mom died and also explain the whole DiNozzo Sr existence thing. So there will be more one-shots coming hopefully.


End file.
